(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas filter, and more particularly, to an exhaust gas filter capable of preventing the exhaust gas filter from being broken by circuitously discharging exhaust gas when particular matters collected in the exhaust gas filter increase and thus, pressure in the exhaust gas filter excessively increases.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Exhaust gas discharged by combustion of an internal combustion engine includes a variety of harmful substances such as nitrogen oxide (NOx), carbon dioxide, ass, and the like. Apparatuses and methods for removing the harmful substances have been contrived.
In particular, in a diesel engine vehicle, a particular matter is removed by using an exhaust gas filter or a postprocessing apparatus such as a diesel particular filter (DPF), a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC), and the like.
FIG. 13 is a schematic diagram illustrating a general exhaust gas filter. As illustrated in FIG. 13, the exhaust gas is filtered through a filter medium 20 surrounding the outer periphery of a porous tube 10. The filtered exhaust gas is discharged to the outside through an exhaust gas passage 30.
However, when the exhaust gas filter is used for a long time, pressure in the filter is raised due to excessive collection of the particular matters, thereby causing the filter to be broken or the performance of an engine to deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.